


Hello Again.

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, alludes to events in mys if you squint enough, also SK!Ivy cause you can rip that HC out of my cold dead hands, i needed this fic personally but to all you jaydance shippers out there: i love yall, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: A war not quite resolved, and old love not quite forgotten.





	Hello Again.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be honest, i just really wanted to write this cause im super sick rn and ACT prep is currently kicking me in the face. So this is basically a recovery fic sdjlkfjsdl

Jayden peered around the edge of the crooked and twisted pillar of deep red stone, his assailants had definitely lost sight of him at least. But he had to cover all of his tracks if he wanted to get out of this alive, and he would have to do it quickly.

His attackers were brutal and vicious, and he grew sick seeing the eerie way their armor shifted and moved with them like a second skin. They were inhuman in their movements, moving through the thick sulfur-ridden air with the grace and bloodlust of monsters. He did not want to spend much longer near them, and turned to try and pull away. Stepping delicately, he moved across the ground and towards the edge of the cliff-like overhang. Silence hung over him as he carefully evaded the notice of the pair of soldiers.

A stone flew off the edge, a misstep on Jayden’s part leading to the small sound ringing in his ears. A signal of death for sure, and the soldiers had heard it loud and clear. They moved, disappearing and reappearing in front of him with weapons drawn. Smiles and swords glinting at their prey. 

One moment, then two passed before the swift sound of a blade cutting air reached Jayden. He sidestepped, receiving a shallow cut on his face as a result. This had to quickly be resolved if he wanted to escape. Jayden reached behind his back and closed a fist around the smooth leather surrounding the handle of his axe. 

He swung it through the air in a high arc. One of the pair raised their arm to block the incoming attack. Instead they screamed as the heavy iron ripped through the joints of the armor set and tore through their soft, more fragile flesh and into the muscles and bone holding their arm together. They moved backwards hissing and grasping the wounded limb in an attempt to keep it attached to the rest of themselves. 

Jayden turned to block an incoming slash from the second enemy, a sharp clang coming from the two weapons. They growled and continued their assault, sprinting forward to close the space between them. Jayden pushed back, he did better with more distance anyways, and slammed the long pole into his attacker’s chest. The red steel of the blade was thrust directly into his side,tearing the dark fabric, and he grunted at the pain before pressing on.

They huffed, trying to regain breath before receiving another blow from the axe-wielder. Jayden rammed them into the hard blood-colored stone before swiftly jabbing the end of his axe backwards. A choking sound moved in the air before the first of the two attackers could realize they’d been countered. Taking advantage of his enemy’s surprise Jayden continued to move. He struck another deep cut into them with the sharp end of the axe before turning the steel head around and ripping right through their left leg.

They crumpled to the ground, struggling to keep their mind in focus with such intense pain rushing throughout their body. Jayden kept on slashing into them however, relentless before they finally stopped. He repeated the actions on the second attacker until eventually both were no longer threats to himself.

He had to leave this spot now. Jumping off the cliffedge and landing on the next layer of thick rock Jayden ran for his life. This hellscape was nothing like he'd ever seen, the harsh reds, violets, and oranges creeping onto him and picking away at his sanity. The heavy shadows were only put off by the fierce glow from the lava flowing from every crack in the stone and falling into a massive series of lakes. Definitely nothing he'd ever want to see back home.

_“I mean technically you could say I'm from there, but it's really not the most pleasant place to live. If anything just the heat would drive you crazy.” Chuckling quietly, he studied the balance of his sword. Lost in thought before continuing the story, “There isn't even much to do there, unless you like fighting everyone around you everyday. I’d much prefer my village over that place any day.”_

Dusty old pages of holding bittersweet memories were cleaned off, and surfaced to the core of his thoughts. Jayden’s body continued to move through the landscape, watching for any more soldiers.

_He rose and replaced the sword into its sheath, “Well that's enough of that though. How about you tell me about wherever you're from while we walk?”_

_“It can't be more interesting then a place with constant combat. Really it's just a simple place.”_

Reaching the banks of the deep seas of lava, Jayden stepped around the edge of it. Following it towards what seemed like a structure in the distance. The thick air was making it difficult for him to see much beyond his nearby line of sight. Jayden strained his eyes and kept stepping forward, but it hardly looked like he was getting any closer to the only thing that differed from the rest of the gloomy scenery.

_“Well I think your world sounds lovely. Are those heart trees really that beautiful?”_

_“Of course they are! I think you'd love them to be honest. The leaves are like sheets of silver, but instead they shine in blues and greens.”_

_“That sounds like a description of heaven, are you lying to me?”_

_“Don't you live in a town where some of the trees are purple? Why is this so hard to believe?”_

_“Maybe because those purple trees aren't native? They were brought there after one of the lord’s adventures. But there's no way those heart trees are everywhere in your world.”_

_“You'll just have to see it to believe me then, because I am not lying.”_

His pace slowed to a crawl, the odd sand slipping past his legs and forcing him to slowly sink into it. Jayden kept walking to avoid ending up stuck in it. Faint howling whistled around him, the moans of what seemed to be spirits surrounding him the further into the patch of sand he got.

The structure in the distance was slightly easier to see now, the spaces between looming towers were beginning to define the shape of the whole place.

Jayden eventually pulled himself out of the last of the sand, shaking any stray grains off his boots and pants. Now moving at a much faster pace, he jumped over a small river of molten rock and walked swiftly towards the shadow standing tall in the horizon.

_“So you've never even met a marksman before?”_

_“I've never even heard of anything like that Jayden. But then again I've never seen again like the lab either.”_

“What do you mean there's a warrior here? This close to the fortress?”

_“Well that I understand, those mad scientist ‘friends’ of ours are a weird bunch.”_

_“I know right? They always seem so intent on knowing absolutely everything and telling everyone that they know all that.”_

“Two guards near one of the portals heard something a ways off from it, they didn't even see anything come through.”

“Great so we need to go find this person before they decide to strike the fortress.”

_“You'd think with all of them knowing other worlds exist they wouldn't be so shocked at us showing up.”_

_“Oh cut them some slack my brooding friend, I don't think they ever expected travel to be possible outside of their strange gates.”_

Jayden stepped around the voices discussing their next course of action. He moved to land onto the next layer below, walking past them beneath their feet. The shadow of the bridge overhead helping to hide him in case either of the guards decided to take a look around.

They both eventually agreed to something, and walked off the bridge they were standing on and towards the direction Jayden came from. 

_“Well from the sounds of those enthusiastic cries, they figured out a solution to our problem. So how about that?” He proceeded to walk towards the sound, Leading Jayden back to everyone else._

_“I'm going to be seriously shocked if they can actually manage to do anything about it.”_

“Found him,” a lilting and feminine voice rose behind him, before she drew her weapon and wrapped it around him. Sharp cold stung his wounds, he looked and saw a massive scythe holding him in place. She had jumped down below and taken him off guard, imprisoning him.

The other looked at him blankly from behind their helm, and nodded at the woman behind Jayden. He had no clue what she even looked like, but he already hated the way her high pitch grated deep into his soul.

Both guards bound him and pushed him roughly towards an incline that led back up to the bridge, and dragged him across.

The structure, now identifiable as the fortress his captors were speaking of, was unusually closer than it was mere minutes ago. He could make out details and the smaller shapes making up the whole building. Figures stood in the windows, and around the grounds of the place. How that managed to happen Jayden didn’t have a clue.

_“Maybe we can both finally go and see each other’s worlds then. I'm curious to see for myself what kind of place you’re really from.”_

_“And I’m interested to see your home as well.”_

“Now do I want to dump your sorry ass in a cell or take you immediately to my lovely lord?” The woman mused to herself, the second soldier silent as they held their grip tightly on Jayden.

His memory stepped back in its recollection, pulling out relevant tidbits to review.

_He rubbed his chin, thinking, “I used to go visit a prisoner when I lived there, I considered him my friend. He was quiet and I liked the company.”_

The woman eventually huffed in a light-hearted tone, “Actually I'm sure he’ll appreciate the new practice dummy to use instead of members of my army,” she pushed Jayden through the gates and into a hall. Guiding him past twists and turns, she drew closer and closer to the heart of the fortress.

Something human-like jumped down from the rafters, and grinned up at Jayden from his place crouched down on the floor.

“Give a heads up to him that I have that damned infiltrator.”

“I'm sure he already knows,” he rose and dusted off his armor, the unique design of crossing leather ties and sharp edges glinting in orange-tinted red and rich dark greys. He didn't strike a tall imposing figure, a little too short and skinny for that. But Jayden still had to compose himself and stop from shuddering at the way he was lathered in malevolence.

The newcomer joined the party, and walked with them the last short part of the path to the new room. Several stories above them, the ceiling rose and was glittering with stained glass and a strange honeycomb that gave off light. Pillars lined the walls, with curtains of sheer fabric hung in between each one.

_“If there was one place I hated more than anything there however, it was the throne room. That place always terrified me, I never wanted to be in there. Something was hiding in there and kept trying to rip me apart.”_

The trio of soldiers stood at attention, and looked up slightly before returning their gaze to level with the throne pushed into the back of the room.

_“Granted I knew just what was in there, and that made it all the more worse.”_

The sound of footfalls coming close had Jayden raise his head to look at what was coming. A cape billowed behind a masculine figure as he stepped down the stairs and to the landing on the beautifully patterned floor.

_“You'd think being one of its knights would make it easier, but the Shadow Lord always seemed to choke the life out of me.”_

The sound of footsteps echoed away, leaving Jayden to stare at the truly powerful figure before him. Glowing crystals pulsed as they bloomed out of his right shoulder and ran the length down to his wrist, their frequency decreased the closer they got to the end of his arm.

The rest of the armor was made of broken plates of what appeared to be obsidian, trails of bright glowing lava shining in between the seams. Gold accented each piece, this wasn't something suited for combat but, instead more formal and elegant. That fact grew even more obvious as Jayden glanced up to see a crown curve and curl around his head.

_“I can't believe I'm admitting this. I'm a guard for Irene’s sake and yet I'm scared of a shadow. I must seem like such a weak person to you.”_

“I found our intruder my lord. Should I just have taken him below to rot?” The woman stepped forward, and Jayden finally caught a clear view of bright pink hair, shaved and tied off to one side. Even her armor had a more pink tint to the reds comprising its swirling and organic design.

The lord glanced down at Jayden, his bright red eyes widened slightly before narrowing. He looked over at the other soldier, in the grey, silently answering the question.

“Ivy lets go. Leave the guy here,” He turned to leave and barked at the soldier with the helm, “Move it.” They did, quickly leaving the room as silently as they had entered.

“I can't believe you think you've got any authority over me you rat. We may both be generals, but that doesn't mean anything if I decide to slice your head off.”

“Leave, both of you,” the lord stepped closer and the bickering pair moved back, ashamed.

The soldiers all left, leaving Jayden alone with the overwhelming pressure of power pushing down on him and threatening to crush him under its weight.

“Well then, how in the hell did you end up here of all places?”

_“Let's be real, you'd probably never end up in the nether Jayden. And that's a good thing.”_

Jayden caught his breath, the lord’s voice resonated with the voice in his memory. Maybe a little heavier and with less mirth, but it still sounded the way he remembered.

_“And what would happen if I did show up there Laurance?”_

“I'm not quite sure Laurance, but I'm here now.”

_“Well I'd probably be pissed as hell, and then kiss your stupid face for somehow showing up Jayden.”_

“I can't even believe this right now, you shouldn't have managed to end up here.”

“Speak for yourself, I would have never thought the man I fell in love with would have become the king of hell.”

“And I would have never guessed you'd grow out that stupid stubble of yours into an actual beard,” Laurance sighed to himself, a glimmer of blue in his eyes as he smiled softly.

Jayden moved closer, the intense pressure was lighter and gave room for him to breathe. “I could have sworn that you gave a me a promise years ago, or has that slipped your mind?”

Laurance’s smiled widened, “A lot of time has passed for me, but I don't think it's possible for me to forget that.”

_“You heard Modzilla right? We can finally go home Laurance.”_

_“He also said we have a high chance of forgetting all of this, I could forget you.”_

Jayden reached around the lord’s neck and cupped his face, enjoying the way the taller man leaned into his hand with comfortable ease. He pulled into the close embrace, pressing his lips into Laurance's.

Laurance hummed, content with the sweet gesture and wrapped his arms around Jayden’s waist. The room was as light as feathers, welcoming and cheerful now. 

They broke the kiss, and Jayden could see a wonderful spark in his old lover’s eyes. They glittered blissfully at seeing an such a familiar face again.

_“I doubt you could ever forget me.”_

“Seems like you didn’t forget me at all,” Jayden relaxed, he had missed this. The little romance they had shared so long ago was blazing back to life. The moment blending seamlessly into past interactions shared between the two.

“No but seriously Jayden,” Laurance raised an eyebrow, “How did you get here? I could’ve sworn we had sealed everything off after we killed the Alter.”

He glanced around, “I...I’m not sure. I was back in Estorra and had passed out at Owen’s bar, and woke up here with people trying to kill me.”

“My knights, that’s just their training. I wouldn’t worry to much since the ones you ran across are likely the more mindless kind.” Laurance wrinkled his nose in concern, “But if you managed to come here, something must be happening.”

“Do you think there’s another alter?”

“No, defeating one was enough for the void. Something or someone else might be trying to rip each world into each other though.”

Jayden shrugged, “Then I guess we’ve got to stop whatever it is. Again,” He pronounced the word joylessly, not even remotely thrilled at the concept.

Laurance giggled and covered his mouth politely, “Oh if only we had a small child, three very annoying scientists, and a pissed off Aphmau with us. Then our enemy would never stand a chance!” He walked over to a door hidden by the sheets of fabric and opened it, “Come on, we can figure this out.”

“Together again, and you seem to be just the way I remember you,” he trailed after him, passing through the doorway.

“Jayden, you have absolutely no idea.”


End file.
